User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Sebastian De Rochefort, Samuel Selano and Arnor Gray-Dawn VS Urzoga, Elisa D'artagnan and Jaffina Masked-Eye
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Greetings! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! Have you ever seen a pickpocket get chased down and beaten to a bloody pulp by a guard? It's tremendous fun! Last week I was buying some fruit from a market stall and I saw some clueless lump doing a runner from Johnny Law, so I discretely stuck my foot out and tripped him up, ha! Anyway, I was hoping to recreate the experience here, by pitting a vigilante, a Penitus Oculatus agent and a common guardsman against a Thief, an Assassin and a Bandit. Oh what fun we'll have! In the Blue Corner we have... Sebastian De Rochefort A qualified doctor and pompous arse, Sebastian De Rochefort is the founder of a group of vigilantes, who call themselves 'The Regulators.' The group was set up in response to the the Stormcloak's inability to protect their own people from bandit attacks, many farmers ended up getting their crops stomped on by these brigands and within a few years an entire bandit syndicate was formed. Gods, shows how good the Stormcloaks were at their job... Sebastian is a skilled swordsmen and an intellectual sort, who prefers to talk his way out of situations, rather than fight in them. Lets see how well he can talk a bandit's boot out of stomping on his face. Samuel Selano Codenamed 'Knight' by the Penitus Occulatus, Samuel is a high ranking member of the Empire's Cloak and Dagger department. Samuel really had a soft spot for the Dark Brotherhood, spending most of his time trying to hunt them down and kill them. A young, stalwart Assassin by the name of Kaizen peaked his interests, prompting him to investigate the Argonian in depth. Unfortunately, due to the painful budget cuts, Selano found himself unemployed and his name and face in the newspaper for all to see. Hopefully his secret admirer doesn't read the Black Horse Courier... Arnor Gray-Dawn Arnor is a honourable chap, who dedicated a lot of his time to fighting corruption within the guard in Riften. Age doesn't slow him down as he's still going at 47, most Guardsmen have the sense to retire at that point but not good ole Arnor. So, we have a good litter of lawmen but are they good enough? Let us see, for in the Yellow Corner we have... Urzoga Former mercinary turned bandit queen, Urzoga is the driving force in banditry in the Glenumbra Region of High Rock. She and her gang of thugs, the Lilac Bay Brigands, have been causing trouble in the region ever since they found a market in it. Urzoga is a rumoured cannibal, said to eat eat the corpses of the captives that she cannot ransom off. Amazingly this doesn't make her undesirable as she has ten husbands. Urzoga is a skilled warrior and enthusiastic to the end, ready to bring her warhammer down on anyone who gets in her way. Elisa D'artagnan Elisa is a mercenary, Ex-soldier and spy. Wow, does she have time to be a thief? Born to a wealthy merchant, into a privillaged childhood, she was able to afford an education. Bah, so was I, I had a private tutor for a few months, didn't take long for me to get him to resign. Like most spoiled teenagers, Elisa developed a rebellious streak and adventurous spirit. She even had a fling with a farmer's son at the age of fourteen. She was later recruited by Sander Lafayette, into the Empire, she became both an expert with blades and guns and she eventually gave that to, like the quitter she is. She now does odd jobs for the empire, serving tea and what not but who knows what's in store? Jaffina Masked-Eye Jaffina is a daughter of Marcus, whoever that is and is a loyal assassin, serving the Masked-Eyes. She was born with 'Jack,' whoever that is the youngest of the two twins. She showed great promise as a cold blooded killer when she was young and grew to be one of the best murderers in the Masked-Eyes organizatino. She's a bit of a flirt, fem fatale type, who is mostly apathetic towards anything that doesn't immediately affect her or her own. she's a capable spellsword but rarely uses spells unless it can give her a significant advantage. So, as the old song goes, when you fight the law, who will win? There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! ... Polls are now closed! Here are the results! Blue Team: Sebastian De Rochefort, Samuel Selano and Arnor Gray-Dawn: 5 Yellow Team: Urzoga, Elisa D'Artagnan and Jaffina Masked-Eye: 6 ''' Do '''you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena